


Daisy

by Kebin_Gates



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, KiKuro - Freeform, Language of Flowers, M/M, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, bxb - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebin_Gates/pseuds/Kebin_Gates
Summary: The first three times Kise met him was also on the first three most beautiful moments of his life.
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 19





	Daisy

The first three times Kise met him was also on the first three most beautiful moments of his life. The scent of vanilla paired with the beautiful blossoms of the azure flowers was when their eyes met and their souls started to yearn for each other. The warm breeze of March kissed their skin while they shared the lovely shade of that cherry blossom tree as the beautiful vast of clear blue sky was then engulfed by walls of clouds and the sunny field of grass was then soaked by downpour.

The earthly scent of petrichor filled the blond's nostril along with each petals falling down the patches of grass beneath them. Their hair run wildly as the gust of wind of wind came into contact, disheveled, careless, and free. And both of their face were flushed red with both exhaustion and awkwardness. 

"Ano, Kise-san, your shoulder is dripped from the rain," the part-time florist pointed out to the blond as he softly smiled and brought the pot of blue flowers down as he fetched his handkerchief and drape it into the soaked shoulder of the model. 

"E-eh?!" Kise blushed a violent shade of red, his mouth agape and he swore to himself, oh boy, he must have had looked stupid that time. 

"I'm very sorry, Kise-san. I should've paid more attention to the weather forecast, Kise-san can have freely have this azure flowers for compensation. I'm very sorry." The teen held the pot of flower into his hand and politely bowed handing it in front of his blond customer. 

"K-kurokochi! It's fine-ssu!" Kise also bowed down his head to reciprocate the politeness as a small bead of rain dripped down from his hair. 

"It's also my fault that I decided to get the flowers today-ssu!" The blond apologetically beamed as he received the pot of plant. 

The tealnette florist tilted his head and looked at Kise with his sky blue eyes, "Kurokochi?" 

"I put '-chi' to the name of the ones I respect!" The blond enthusiastically nodded his head as he replied.

The bluenette was silent for a moment before his lips curved into an upwards smile as the sun crept by, finally showing itself as the rage of big, grey clouds diminished. The surrounding then gradually became bright and everything seemed a little more clear. 

The blond with drips of rain from his hair was stunned on his position as the shorter teen flashed him a very small smile and somehow, Kise thought that a flower crown was on his head. Slowly, his lips also turned into a very genuine smile as he eroded to a set of laughter. 

"Kurokochi! Your smile is very pretty!" 

The tealnette heard Kise gave a very energetic laugh, a sound that was bright and warm. Kuroko was a little dazed but when he regained his senses, he immediately retorted back to his facial paralysis but the blush in his cheeks said that he bleeds like the blond. Then, the 808 beats sent his heart to his feet. Loud yet silent, warm but unknowing. 

Both of them waited until the rain finally stopped and what was left under the tree shade was a blond laughing his heart out and bluenette trying his best to veil his heart. 

That was the first time the blond met the tealnette florist. Also, the first time he actually felt the heat of summer along with the azure and lilac flowers. Back when his blond locks were wet and dripping, with the shorter teen leaning on the other side of the tree waiting until the rain comes to a gentle drizzle.

The second time was when the model graduated from Teiko. Sweating, running from the hallways, the wreathe of garland that hung to his neck wrinkled slightly. His golden eyes searched around the fields of the school until it laid to a bluenette sleeping under a shade of an old tree near the memorial statue of the Teiko Founder. 

His long legs ventured to the other side of the field where the phantom is residing until he saw the tealnette shifting comfortably on the bark of the tree just beside the patches of daffodils. Kise stopped for a moment to catch his breathe. Awed, mesmerized, and enchanted. 

"Kurokochi, looks so peaceful.." the blond mumbled as he also sighed and occupied the space on the other side of the tree as he looked towards the sky with the row of flowers and some books just in-between them. The sun isn't too scorching and hot, but just enough to bring a very pleasant warmth to their skin. The breeze passed both of them and a little grass damped into the bluenette's face but without the look of waking up. 

"Kurokochi, there's a grass on your cheek," Kise whispered and lightly shook his shoulder but the shorter just grumbled in response. The model gulped a little before bring his fingertips to brush away the small piece of grass on the bluenette's face. The phantom shivered a little but then, a small, almost non-existent smile slightly curved on his lips. The blond froze on his seat as he summoned his courage a little more as he took a momentarily deep breathe and neared close to the bluenette's face. 

Near. 

Nearer. 

Almost. 

Just a few more centimeters. 

There- 

"Uwah! I can't do it-ssu!" The blond went back to his spot just before his lips made contact with the phantom. He quietly but brightly rolled on the patch of grasses leaving a bed on his shape. Kise watched how Kuroko's chest would gently rise and comes back down. He really looks peaceful but- 

"Ah, I got it," the young teen rolled his sleeves and then gently picked the daffodils from the ground and cleaning it as he heaved the flowers into a crown. Kise neared to Kuroko again as he softly laid the flower crown near to the phantom's soft blue locks. Ah, it looks perfect now. 

"Kurokochi..." 

Due to Kise's weird fondness of aesthetic, he brought his phone and took a photo of the serene bluenette laying under the shade of the tress just beneath the gentle gaze of the sun. A moment after, the teal-head's lashes fluttered softly as he brought his right hand to slightly rub his eye. His blue eyes made contact with golden ones as panic arose from the blond's chest. 

"Kise-kun? When did you get here?" Kuroko asked softly as he corrected his posture leaning a little bit more vertically on the tree. 

"E-eh? N-not that long-ssu!" The blond looked around avoiding the shorter teen's gaze. 

"Hai," the bluenette returned back to his place and grabbed one book as he started to read.

The blond who was just panicking a while ago finally calmed downed and also fiddled with his phone while accompanying the phantom. Just both of them enjoying each other's silence. It was peaceful along with the gentle breeze of the summer field. Warm, light and very comfortable. 

"Kurokochi, look-" 

As the blond was about to show something to the bluenette, the phone slipped from his hands and fell to row of flowers. Kuroko, being the more polite of the two didn't say anything as he just brought his hand to grasp the phone but the blond was also doing the same thing. And awkwardly, their fingers brushed past against each other. 

This time, when the blond tried to look at the bluenette, cyan eyes are already gazing at him and his made Kise flushed a violent shade of pink as he grabbed the phone back to his pocket. 

"Kurokochi, I-" before can make his response, the phantom beat him to it. 

"Kise-kun, do you like me?"

Five words. Five comprehensive words but the blond was never been ready to answer those words, ever. 

And so he pursed his lips and said two almost inaudible words. 

"Too much." 

Before the bluenette could say a word, Kise stood up and patted his knees as he sprinted back to the hallways of Teiko. He bit his lips bitterly as he forced himself not to look back. But instead to escape. 

Away from all the patches of flowers. 

Away from the shade for the tree. 

And away from Kurokochi. 

"See you, later-ssu!" 

The third time, it was after graduating from Teiko that Kise lost contact of the phantom. After a week from the graduation, Kise asked every teacher from the faculty if they're aware of where the bluenette chose to attend highschool but he was left with an unknowing and confused expression. 

A few more days passed and the bright blue leaves of the trees started to dry and gently fall off to the ground. The cold season was approaching and this made the blond disheartened a little. If he wasn't such a coward, if he wasn't hiding behind the covers, if he can accept the bittersweet pain of rejection, would have things gone different? 

If only he didn't took the azure and lilac flowers that time.

If only there wasn't any rain and they could avoid being stuck together. 

If only he wasn't able to meet those pair of cerulean eyes--but if not then he wouldn't have been able to meet him. 

"I'm sorry, Kurokochi... I'm such a coward." 

Kise looked up to the skies as he closed his lips trying not to cry. He wanted to see bluenette once more, he can accept the rejection if it means he can still walk alongside him. His lips quivered a little and finally, his moistening eyes finally succumbed to vulnerability and a stream of gentle tears dropped from his face. 

Ah, he wanted to see his face. That serene facial paralysis. Those gentle blue locks that disheveled with the breeze. He missed the phantom. 

"Kurokochi.." 

Suddenly, his phone rung but the bluenette could care less. He answered the call and shouted angrily. 

"I don't want to model anymore!-" 

"Kise-kun?" 

The model violently trembled. He suddenly looked back to the phone and learned that it's not his manager's number. His voice quivered and he spoke in a more softer time, afraid that the one on the other line would disappear. 

"Kise-kun? Why are you shouting?" 

Why was he shouting? Are you kidding him? After suddenly disappearing, the blond was very distressed and he would be asked why was he shouting? 

"It's because of you, Kurokochi! You suddenly disappeared! I-I don't even know where have you gone to! I'm shouting because I'm very angry!"

"Kise-kun.."

"I hate you so much, Kurokochi. I hate you so much! I hate your blue hair! I hate how you can act as if nothing had happened! I hate!..... Kurokochi....I hate that I'm a coward and not ready to accept your rejection..." 

"I miss you so much, Kurokochi..." 

"I'm sorry, Kise-kun." 

"E-eh? Don't say sorry-ssu.." 

The blond now felt guilty after saying that he hated the bluenette when in fact he liked him for the longest of times. 

"Sorry, I overreacted-ssu.." 

"Kise-kun, can you meet me?" 

"Kurokochi?" 

"Hai. In that tree near the memorial in Teiko." 

Kise no longer responded, he quickly sprinted off to the road as he was just a few turns away from their middle school. His legs wobbled a little and a few people took sight of him but he didn't care, this is his now or never. Whatever may happen, as long as he's with him, then that's enough. Even though the blond thinks that he will be rejected by the phantom, he still wants to be with him. 

Running back to the gates of the Teiko Middle school, Kise finally arrived to where they were that time. He caught his breathe a few times before looking around. Did the bluenette played a mean prank to him? 

He was about to cry again until Kise noticed a piece of paper held in place on the branch of the tree. Although the blond rarely saw what Kuroko’s handwriting looked like, the contents of the note gave away the identity of the one who wrote it.

\-- [Thank you, I like you too, Kise-kun. ] 

The blond thought of Kuroko's gentle and serene smile, warm and almost non-existent. But it was there. 

He could almost perceived seeing the shorter teen looking so captivating and intoxicating.

"Kise-kun, do you like me?" 

"K-kurokochi?!" 

The blond quickly turned around as he finally saw the person he's really wanting to be with. That person he wants to give all the goodness of the world to. That person who never seemed to afraid of all the uncertainties. 

Now they're here, back to where it all started, under that tree shade but this time the bluenette is finally looking at him, now with that very obvious smile. The shorter teen held a bouquet of daisy in his hands as he showed a very beautiful smile towards Kise before he repeated again. 

"Kise-kun, do you like me?" 

Back then, the blond model wasn't ready and so he escaped that time. But after almost losing this person, he would never hesitate to answer those five words now. Kise gripped his fist as he looked with conviction just when the sun shone above them as if giving them its grace. 

"I really really like Kurokochi!" 

Just when he said these words, the phantom grinned as he walked towards the blond and in that moment, the scent of daisy filled Kise's nose as he felt soft pair of lips matching with his own. 

"Thank you. I like Kise-kun too." 

The first three times Kise met him was also on the first three most beautiful moments of his life. The first was when it's raining, second was when he gave weaved him a flower crown and third was when the sun was shining above them. 

Kise was thinking, Kuroko was always there looking at him, just that it's not raining and the everything was very warm and very bright, just that he was finally smiling back at him while holding a bouquet of flowers. And then, Kise finally eroded to a very joyful laughter and so did the bluenette. They laughed until tears sprung to their eyes.


End file.
